characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Belmont
Leon Belmont is the protagonist of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, he is the first in line of the Belmonts. Background Leon Belmont was once a knight of the Church of England turned vampire hunter. His whole life was spent hunting heretics and heathens in God's name until his love interest, Sara Trantoul, was taken away by the Vampire Lord Walter Bernhard, prompting a quest that would take Leon Belmont into Walter Bernhard's castle and eventually begin the cycle of the of Belmont Legacy as we know today. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Double Jump: Leon Belmont can perform a double jump. ** Falcon Claw: This allows Leon Belmont to perform a powerful dive kick after he performs a double jump. He can be able to somewhat spam this move while in mid-air on his target before landing right on the ground. * Draw Up: Leon Belmont will be able to perform this attack which draws in lightweight enemies. ** Spinning Blast: After Leon Belmont performs the Draw Up move, he will be able to slam his whip into the ground while spinning in a jump. * Extension: Leon Belmont performs four quick combo attacks. ** Air Extension 1: Allows Leon Belmont to perform a three quick combo attack. ** Air Extension 2: Allows Leon Belmont to perform a five quick combo attack. * Quick Step: Leon Belmont can quickly step to avoid incoming attacks. ** Quick Step 2: Leon Belmont takes a further evasion action after Quick Step. ** Step Attack: Leon Belmont is able to dish out a hard attack during a Quick Step. * Perfect Guard: Allows Leon Belmont to block even the most devastating attacks while regaining 5 hearts and 55 magic points per perfect block. * Sonic Edge: This allows Leon Belmont to perform a spin attack which will unleash sonic lashes in a 360 degree rotation. * Vertical High: This ability will cause Leon Belmont to toss an enemy into the air by slamming the ground. ** Rising Shot: After Leon Belmont performs his Vertical High, he can perform this ability which will cause an upward attack during a jump. *** Energy Blast: After performing the Rising Shot, Leon Belmont perofrms a Energy Blast which will slam the whip into the ground. Equipment Weapons * Vampire Killer: Once known as The Whip of Alchemy created by Rinaldo Gandolfi, even before it was the Vampire Killer, the Whip of Alchemy is stronger then even a dead man's discarded sword. It is a holy weapon of forbidden mysteries that is designed to destroy all who are related to the kindred of the night. ** Has the power to destroy the Creatures of the Night and vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties. ** Base form is a standard leather whip, it's 2nd form being a thorn whip (twice as powerful), 3rd form being a chain whip (four times as powerful), 4th form being a morning star (eight times as powerful) and 5th form retains the morning star (15 times as powerful) with an Elemental property (Fire, Ice and Lightning in the case of Leon Belmont). ** The Vampire Killer can strike twice per whiplash instantly. ** Absorbed the soul of Sara Trantoul as she became a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock the whip's true potential. ** Can shoot Fireballs from the tip of the whip (Unfortunately for Leon Belmont, he hasn't been seen doing this). ** Can be downgraded by the Punaguchi monster but it can't be destroyed (While it can be downgraded as the wielder takes damage, this specifically applies to Christopher Belmont in Castlevania: The Adventure but never in the case with the other Belmonts) ** Capable of Elemental Damage such as Fire, Ice and Lightning (in Leon Belmont's case, he is shown to use the Vampire Killer with either Fire, Ice or Lightning Elemental Forms at his whim). ** Can destroy dark magic projectiles as powerful as Death's Giant Skull attacks as seen in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. ** Can even utterly shatter dark-based weapons as powerful as Death's Scythe, which is a divine weapon in it's own right (even through Death can reform his Scythe at will). ** The Vampire Killer will still deal damage to any Creature of the Night by simply touching it, this is evident as Simon Belmont in Super Castlevania IV has been seen brandishing the whip and letting it rest while enemies near-by if they get near it for any reason, they will take damage from it. ** The wielder of the Vampire Killer can feel the whip's powerful rage whenever the wielder is near the presence of those who abandoned humanity such as vampires. ** If an illegitimate-successor (such as John Morris and his son Jonathan Morris did in the past) wields the Vampire Killer while it's true potential is unlocked for any reason, it will sap away the user's biological life span every time such user lashes out the Vampire Killer to the point where not even healing magic will restore any sustained wounds. ** Despite the fact it's mainly used against Creatures of the Night, the Vampire Killer can still deal significant damage to those who aren't related to them as the Memory of Richter Belmont could actually defeat Jonathan Morris with only a few lashes. * Axe: These Axes are forged of silver itself that are designed to deal damage to creatures of the night, Leon Belmont will throw two of these, dealing damage to enemies caught by the blades until they hit a wall. **'Spinning Edge:' With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont will throw a big axe that will act as a boomerang, dealing damage to anyone caught by the spinning blade of the edges. **'Spiral Axe:' With the Red Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash eight axes that will deal damage to anyone caught by the axes themselves. **'Spirit Ripper:' With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will rise his hand and three sphere-like blades will spin around protection him for a duration of 8 seconds. **'Axe Trap:' With the White Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash 6 axes that will encircle a spot for a duration period of 5 seconds. **'Axe Tornado:' With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a axenado that will encircle around him, dealing damage to anyone caught in the radius. **'Hi-Speed Edge:' With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont will rush at his opponents in a straight line, dealing damage to anyone caught in in his path. **'Rapid Slash:' With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a fury of kicks that will deal slashing damage to anyone caught in his path. * Cross: A cross imbued with pious prayer, when Leon Belmont uses this, it will create 2 crosses that will encircle him for a short duration period of 8 seconds that damages enemies on contact. **'Divine Cross:' With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a large sized holy cross that will deal damage to enemies right in front of him, this will last for a duration of 8 seconds. **'Double Cross:' With the Red Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash five small crosses that will encircle him for a short duration period of 8 seconds that deals damage to anyone caught by the encircling crosses. **'Grand Corss:' With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will rise up and unleash an explosive power that will cause a beam of radiance which will cause crosses from the ground to encircle him. **'Agnea:' With the White Orb, Leon Belmont will raise his fist and unleash a bolt of lightning that will strike continuous damage to his foes for a total of 4 seconds. **'Michael's Sword:' With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a beam from above him, which will land and turn into a flaming cross upon impacting the ground that will deal damage to anyone caught in the blast. **'Holy Light:' With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont will raise his hand and conjure the image of a holy cross that will quickly zoom into his foes, it will deal damage to anyone caught in the cross itself. **'Six Saints:' With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont will raise his hand to conjure six holy crosses that will shoot holy beams at foes. * Crystal: A stone that stores holy power that will explode on enemy contact or after the duration of 4 seconds passes whichever happens first. **'Hail Crystal:' With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont will conjure a large crystal that will hit an enemy and explode. **'Satellite:' With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will rise his fist and four holy crystals will spin around him for a duration period of 8 seconds. **'Mash Crystal:' With the Red Orb, this fictions just the normal crystal, expect more powerful. **'Judgement:' With the White Crystal, Leon Belmont summons a fury of light pillars that will rain down on his foes. **'Shatter Plane:' With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont can deal damage to all enemies within radius by simply shattering the Material Plane on screen. **'Drain Stone:' With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont will throw a projectile crystal on a single target, if successful, the crystal projectile will deal damage to his foe and heal Leon Belmont for a total of 10 hit points. **'Vanish Storm:' With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont rises up in mid-air and unleashes a holy version of diamond dust that will deal damage to anyone caught in the blast. * Holy Water: A glass bottle of water purified at a church that Leon Belmont will splash near him that will burst into holy flame on the ground, thus dealing damage to enemies near it. **'Energy Gazer:' With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont slams the Holy Water on the ground, causing a gazer that will deal damage to enemies caught in the blast. **'Roaring Flames:' With the Red Orb, Leon Belmont splashes Holy Water on the ground causing a circle of flames, dealing damage to enemies caught in the sacred inferno. **'Holy Symbol:' With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will slam the Holy Water on the ground, causing a circle to appear which will unleash a radiant blast after 4 seconds. **'Aqua Disk:' With the White Orb, Leon Belmont rises his hand with the Holy Water, causing it to turn into a Aqua Disk that will deal damage to anyone caught in the radius of the disk itself. **'Cross Blazer:' With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont slams the Holy water on the ground, causing a holy flame in the shape of a cross to appear beneath him that will deal damage to anyone caught in the blast. **'Flame Sparks:' With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont throws a projectile attack that will bounce off walls, causing the balls being bounced off to land on the ground and erupt in holy flames that will deal damage to anyone caught in the blasts. **'Energy Wave:' With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont slams the Holy Water on the ground, causing a holy flame to erupt on him and sending forth a wave of holy energy right at his target. * Knife: These knives forged of silver as Leon Belmont is able to throw a really quick one at an enemy at a distance. **'Needle Claws:' With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont causes up to four silver blades to rise from the ground, dealing damage to anyone caught by the rising blades. **'Triple Dagger:' With the Red Orb, Leon Belmont will instantly throw up to three knives. **'Astral Knife:' With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a total of eight astral knives that will eventually deal damage to anyone pierced by them from a distance. **'Spread Gun:' With the White Orb, Leon Belmont will throw a projectile that will explode upon impact, dealing damage to anyone caught by the blast of the impact itself. **'Magic Missile:' With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont will rise his hand and unleash purple daggers that will home onto his opponents, dealing damage to whoever is homed into. **'Force Cannon:' With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a blast of energy that will explode upon impact, dealing damage to anyone caught by the explosion. **'Blade Serpent:' With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a valley of blades that will home into his opponent like a serpent, dealing damage to anyone caught by the blades themselves. Orbs * Black Orb: A magical orb that glows black that is obtained after defeating The Forgotten One. * Blue Orb: A magical orb that glows blue that is obtained after defeating the Undead Parasite. * Green Orb: A magical orb that glows green that is obtained after defeating Joachim Armster. * Purple Orb: A magical orb that glows purple that is obtained after defeating Medusa. * Red Orb: A magical orb that glows red that is obtained after defeating the Golem * White Orb: A magical orb that glows white that is obtained in a room in the Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab. * Yellow Orb: A magical orb that glows yellow that is obtained after defeating the Succubus. Armors * Leon's Gauntlet: Since this was enchanted by Rinaldo Gandolfi, this allows Leon Belmont to use the magical powers of the very relics he gains. It also allows him to absorb attacks that are empowered by magic (35 points per block) dealt by other enemies whenever they dish them out which only happens when he blocks them. The gauntlet is indestructible and acts like a shield. * Earth Plate: A plate of armor that is blessed by the Earth itself. It reduces damage from enemy attacks as well as other traps by 5%. * Meteor Plate: A plate of armor that has the power of the starlight that is magically sealed within. It reduces damage from enemy attacks as well as other traps by 10%. * Moonlight Plate: A plate of armor that is blessed with the feeling of beautiful moonlight relief. It reduces damage from enemy attacks as well as other traps by 20%. * Solar Plate: A plate of armor that is blessed with the radiance of the Sun itself. it reduces damage from enemy attacks as well as other traps by 30%. Accessories * Arctic Ring: This ring is enchanted with the protection of the para-elemental of ice. Because of this, it will make Leon Belmont more resistant to physical and magical attacks that deal ice damage thus causing him to take 50% less damage. * Aroma Earrings: This accessory is a wonderful scent that is designed to calm the mind. Because of this, it will increase Leon Belmont's intelligence by +5 points. * Assassin Necklace: This accessory will grant Leon Belmont the chance to perform critical hits. * Bloody Cape: This will convert some degree of damage dealt against Leon Belmont to be converted into Hearts. * Brisingamen: This accessory will further increase the duration period of whatever relic that Leon Belmont is using up to 41 seconds total (without equipping it, he can only use a relic's magical power for a total of 27 seconds). * Cleric's Ring: This ring will grant Leon Belmont a 75% chance of nullifying special effects of curse attacks. * Coin of Happiness: This coin will bring happiness to Leon Belmont whenever he equips it. It increases his Luck by +5 points. * Draupnir: This arm ring is enchanted with magic that will further improve Leon Belmont's attack power by +5 points. * Heart Brooch: This brooch that decreases the amount of Hearts used every time Leon Belmont uses a sub-weapon by a 25% decrease. ** Mobius's Brooch: This brooch that makes eternity possible to the point where Leon Belmont's hearts will no longer decrease whenever he uses any of his sub-weapons. * Jade Mask: This mask will allow Leon Belmont to destroy large candle stands by simply walking towards them. * Jewel Crush: This glove will use a jewel in Leon Belmont's possession and unleash a special effect. The special effect will depend on the gem he's using while wearing this glove. ** Zircon: The moment Leon Belmont crushes this imitation diamond with the Jewel Crush, he will gain a random amount of gold ranging up to 999 pieces. ** Turquoise: The moment Leon Belmont crushes this stone that is said to protect travelers with the Jewel Crush, he will gain a random sub-weapon. ** Opal: The moment Leon Belmont crushes this beautiful jewel the color of a rainbow with the Jewel Crush, he will be able to knock-back enemies away from him. ** Sapphire: The moment Leon Belmont crushes this sparkling, blue-colored jewel with the Jewel Crush, he will be able to absorb his opponent's energy. ** Ruby: The moment Leon Belmnot crushes this sparkling, red-colored jewel with the Jewel Crush, he will be able to deal damage to all enemies around him. ** Diamond: The moment Leon Belmont crushes this very beautiful, valuable jewel of the April birthstone with the Jewel Crush, he will be able to recover all hit points, mana points and hearts. * Magnetic Necklace: This allows Leon Belmont to automatically pick up scattered money. It will also improve his blood circulation. * Megingjord: When Leon Belmont wears this belt, it actually allows him to deal even greater damage the less health points he has, the greatest damage he can dish out is when he's near death. * Perseus's Ring: This ring will grant Leon Belmont a 75% chance of nullifying special effects of petrification attacks. * Piko-Piko Hammer: This will improve the sound effect of Leon Belmont's Vampire Killer. * Piyo-Piyo Shoes: These shoes that make piyo-piyo sounds when Leon Belmont moves around. * Qigong Belt: This controls the flow of chi, thus increasing Leon Belmont's Constitution by +10 points. * Raccoon Charm: This charm is made to bring good fortune to those who use it, in some cases it's even available by mail order. This increases Leon Belmont's Luck by +10 points. * Ring of Fire: This ring is enchanted with the protection of the elemental of fire. Because of this, it will make Leon Belmont more resistant to physical and magical attacks that deal fire damage thus causing him to take 50% less damage. * Ring of Thunder: This ring is enchanted with the protection of the para-elemental of lightning. Because of this, it will make Leon Belmont more resistant to physical and magical attacks that deal lightning damage thus causing him to take 50% less damage. * Sacrificial Doll: This doll will instantly revive Leon Belmont the moment his health reaches down to 0 points while equipped. In turn, the doll will destroy itself in the process the moment Leon Belmont is revived from it. * Talisman: This accessory will pose a chance to instnatly nullifies the damage from an enemy attack dealt against Leon Belmont. Relics * Black Bishop: This is a chess piece carved in remarkable detail out of ebony itself. It will increase Leon Belmont's attack by +15 points until his mana runs out. * Crystal Skull: This relic is the result of unbelievable technology that allows Leon Belmont to disappear by bending light, he will remain so until he deactivates it or until his mana runs out whichever happens first. * Invincible Jar: This relic will make Leon Belmont invincible until he deactivates it or until his mana runs out whichever happens first. * Little Hammer: This relic is deigned to grant wishes which will cause money to fly all over the place every moment Leon Belmont hits his foes so as long as the relic until he deactivates it or until his mana runs out whichever happens first. * Lucifer's Sword: This relic while it serves as an ornamental piece that isn't suited for battle, it covers Leon Belmont in a powerful aura wave that whenever he runs into enemies, they take damage from him. Alternatively, enemies can simply run up to Leon Belmont and still take damage (they can still deal damage to Leon if they are using attacking however) while the aura remains in effect until his mana runs out. * Meditative Incense: This incense is burned by magical energy itself and will gradually recover Leon Belmont's hearts, thus regaining 5 hearts per second until he fully recovers them or until his magic points run out whichever happens first. * Saisei Incense: This incense is burned by magical energy itself and will gradually recover Leon Belmont's hit points as if he was granted healing factor, thus regenerating 10 hit points per second until he fully recovers or until his magic points run out whichever happens first. * Svarog Statue: This statue is in the image of the Deity of Fire itself. It allows Leon Belmont to sprout flames in his footsteps. * White Bishop: This is a chess piece carved in remarkable detail out of ivory itself. It will increase Leon Belmont's defense by +30 points until his mana runs out. * Wolf's Foot: This cut foot allows Leon Belmont to run at a faster speed until Leon Belmont's mana runs out. Feats Strength * Can destroy statues larger then himself with just The Whip of Alchemy before it evolved into The Vampire Killer. * Can knockback even multiple enemies that are roughly his size with just a power thrust of The Whip of Alchemy before it evolved into the Vampire Killer. * Can use his whip to launch foes in mid air. Speed * Has very quick reflexes that can allow him to avoid incoming hits due to his Quick Step ability. * Was able to avoid the falling debris as Walter Bernhard's Castle started to fall apart. Durability * Can withstand the impact of the giant swinging blades that are otherwise known to cleave people. * Can withstand the impact of a ceiling of falling spikes. * Can block even the most hardest of hits with his Gauntlet (the only exception are monsters as large as The Forgotten One as well as those larger then it) * Can withstand the explosion that Walter Brenard managed to cover most of his throne room with. * Can withstand a hit from Death's Deadly Tempest. * Managed to survive Walter Bernhard's Castle collapsing down. Skill * Combat skills are said to be second to none during his tenure as a knight of the Church of England thus explaining to why his company of knights remained undefeated. * Managed to win the two rewards from the Skull Shutes game: The Meditative Incens and the MP Max Up. * Managed to disable a meteor spell trap by destroying the statues, he stand up to the statues as the meteors where aiming for Leon thus destroying all four of them in the process in the Ghostly Theatre. * Defeated the Undead Parasite, a giant snake-like monster that can create the soulless. * Defeated the Stone King Golem, a monster that causes small chucks of the ceiling to fall, can perform a devastating sweep hit on Leon Belmont that would otherwise kill a normal person, causes a shock wave after jumping and landing on the ground which has a chance to cause paralyze, can launch its fist and can reactivate itself once defeated, causing Leon to fight it twice. * Defeated Medusa, who can turn people into stone, throw stones, spit snakes and smack Leon with her snakes on her head. * Defeated the Succubus, who can assume a different form, almost killed Leon Belmont, can shoot a three-way laser, can charge up and shoot a powerful laser, can grow plants, has supernatural reflexes, can spin her wings around to create a tornado, can fly at her opponent to kiss them that deals damage, can create images of herself that can paralyze Leon Belmont if he destroys a fake image and can cause a thick vine to grow that will home into her opponent. * Defeated Joachim Armster, a vampire imprisoned in Walter's Castle for revolting, who can cause swords to float around and attack Leon with them, he is also invincible so as long as the three orbs in his fight remain intact, can cause blades to rise up from the ground, can cause fire to sprout from the ground and can cast a spell to shoot homing missile-like projectiles (it should be pointed out that Leon Belmont defeated Joachim Armster before the Whip of Alchemy was able to fully evolve into the Vampire Killer). * Defeated the Elementals of Fire, Ice and Lightning, which granted the Whip of Alchemy the Elemental Powers of Fire, Ice and Lightning respectfully. * Defeated The Forgotten One, a man-made monster that was eternally sealed away due to it's enormous uncontrollable power as Leon Belmont had to fight three parts of this monster. ** The first part he destroyed was it's heart since it's known to drop maggots that can cause Curse and Poison. ** The 2nd part was it's body and fist, The Forgotten One can use it's own blood as a poisonous weapon that will deal damage to Leon Belmont and it's fist can't be blocked even by Leon Belmont's Gauntlet. ** And it's 3rd and final part is The Forgotten One's head, where it can emit a powerful roar that will drop huge rocks and can breath a Godzilla-like breath weapon that could bring Leon Belmont down to his knees. * Defeated Walter Bernhard, who can hit Leon Belmont that will cause him to get knocked back from a distance several feet away, can fire off a triple homing missile-like projectiles, can create spheres that will explode, can cause flames to erupt under Leon Belmont's feet and can create a inferno bomb that will engulf most of his room. * Defeated Death in his own home Plane of Existence, who can summon homing missile-like projectiles at Leon Belmont, can summon skulls that will explode near Leon Belmont, can create a exploding ball, throw his Scythe and can shoot up to four Deadly Tempests which can cause shock waves. * Has managed to defeat a total of 68 different kinds of enemies (if you count the bosses, this totals it to 81). Other Notes * Even without the Perseus's Ring, Leon Belmont can shrug off the effects of being turned to stone. * While Leon Belmont can be cursed, he will eventually shrug off the effects. * Poison only deals 1 point of damage to Leon until cured or until the duration period of the venom runs it's course. Weaknesses * Honest to a fault as he left his own sword after he renounced his title and left his company. * Found himself being used by his best friend Mathias Cronqvist. Fun Facts * So far, Leon has only starred in a single Castlevania game, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. However, chronologically, he is the earliest known Belmont in the Belmont Clan, living in the late 11th century. Lament of Innocence takes place in 1094 in particular. Leon's adventures in Lament of Innocence has also be chronicled in the 2007 cell phone comic by the same name. * As the first Belmont in the vampire slayer business, later games and franchises often point back to him. ** An early script of the Castlevania film featured a scene where Trevor C. Belmont and his brother Christopher uncover a mural that told the tale of Leon's struggle against Mathias. ** When Christopher Belmont is troubled by dreams that seem to be a prelude to Dracula's revival in the American comic series Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy, he seeks solace in Legacy Cemetery, his family's cemetery. A great statue of Leon Belmont is the first monument he comes across and later Belmonts appear after him in chronological order. ** In the 2007 cell phone game Castlevania: Order of Shadows, Zoe and Dolores Belmont find hidden away in The Order's possession the gauntlet which Rinaldo had enchanted for Leon, which enabled the hero Desmond Belmont to be able to use alchemy items. It is later learned that the Vampire Killer possesses memories of and a connection to the spirit of those who have come in contact with it. ** In the 2006 Nintendo DS game Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin are able to summon Leon's strength along with four other great Belmonts in the Greatest Five attack, where they each strike using the whip in succession. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Konami Category:Hunters Category:Knights Category:Lawful Good Category:Castlevania Category:Whip Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Light Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Featured Profiles Category:Protagonists